


Beyond The Fall

by MinxySix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode 6, F.Z.Z.T., F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxySix/pseuds/MinxySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He always struggled seeing her at night; he knew how things were between them during the day. How they operated. Seeing her at night felt like two worlds colliding." Set after the events of F.Z.Z.T. FitzSimmons smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AOS or Fitzsimmons although I wish I did. Damn those cuties.
> 
> A/N: So yeah I did a naughty thing and wrote some smut. Oops. These two have dominated my tumblr time the last few weeks and it has been GLORIOUS.
> 
> This is set after the events of F.Z.Z.T. . . enjoy people! Any mistakes are mine yadda yadda. . .

The nausea had only just fully faded from his stomach as he lay in bed, clawing at his pillow. He tried to erase the mouth of the cargo ramp from his mind; Jemma stood in the middle of it, behind her the abyss of the sky.

It had taken him a couple of seconds to realise what was going on, pain searing from the back of his head.

The rat was alive. Her dark clothes against the pale sky. His heart in his stomach.

His throat was raw even now, screaming her name through the glass, blind panic coursing through his body. Her watery eyes had locked onto his before the plane jolted and the wind captured her.

He was inconsolable in those minutes before Ward confirmed that she was alive. Skye chewing her nails as Coulson and May tried to pick up their signal.

Fitz hadn't stopped shaking until he finally saw her again; her soft hair resting on her shoulders and a quiet look in her eyes as she knocked on the door to his bunk.

She was safe. But he still couldn't sleep. The whole day was going around his head like an echo, the small patch of skin on his cheek burning from where she'd kissed him.

He didn't want to be her hero. He just wanted her to be safe. The two of them side by side in the lab, doing what they did best, treasuring the moments when she grinned up at him or their hands accidentally brushed. Silently craving her.

He'd spent too many nights thinking about her alone in his room. He'd tried to shut those thoughts out but failed quite miserably; he always struggled to look at her the following morning as if he thought she'd somehow psychically guess what kind of things he'd been imagining them doing.

The others were starting to notice though; his looks becoming too longing and his tongue tripping on her questions more often.

He was never going to sleep tonight.

He threw on a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms, quietly padding out of his room and down the corridor towards the lab. If he couldn't sleep he might as well do something useful, like cleaning up all the equipment they'd used to create the anti-serums earlier.

He pressed the button and the doors hissed open, the lights flickering on at his movement.

There were vials and tools everywhere, both he and Jemma losing all sense of order in the two hours they had to save her life.

He put the gloves on just in case, putting the rest of the serum that had worked to one side. Fitz started making his way round the largest bench, picking his way through anything that could be contaminated or even possibly contaminated and disposed of it in the chute.

She'd seemed so shocked when he'd walked into the lab earlier with the Chitauri helmet, but he wasn't going to watch her die whilst he sat on the side lines.

He couldn't even imagine how he'd be feeling now if she'd actually not survived.

"Hey."

He jumped at the voice, swiveling to see her leaning against the door of the lab, her hair loose and one hand rubbing her other palm almost nervously.

He always struggled seeing her at night; he knew how things were between them during the day. How they operated. Seeing her at night felt like two worlds colliding.

"You're looking very deep in thought, Fitz." She added, one corner of her lips quirking into a smile.

His mouth went dry as his eyes quickly noticed her state of under dress- a tight vest top and matching pyjama shorts.

He struggled to get the first word out, his hands blindly grabbing something off the bench to keep his hands occupied, "J-Jemma . . . what are you doing down here?" He wondered if she could hear the panic in his voice- he had never been this nervous around her.

"I couldn't sleep . . . you weren't in your room."

Fitz's cheeks were flushed pink, barely holding her gaze as he tried to focus on the contraption in his hand, one of their failed anti-serum capsules. He pressed his body closer to the bench, trying to hide what was going on in his boxers.

"No I. . . I couldn't sleep either."

She was walking slowly from the door, winding her way round the tables to where he was stood, "I don't think it's quite hit me yet that. . . I almost died."

He caught her eye, "Me neither."

She let a finger run along the edge of the table, looking down at her hand wistfully. His eyes fell onto her figure again, a habit he'd fallen into when she was bent over something she was concentrating on in the lab. Though he hadn't seen her wear something quite so skimpy even when they were at the Academy.

"It helps you clear your thoughts, an event like that. The neurobiological after effects can be very interesting." She hummed.

She was round his side of the table now, her slender legs making their way towards him, "What kind of effects?" His ears were going pinker with every step she took.

She smiled gently at him, "I've read that often patients feel like the world around them is the same, but the experience of it feels very different."

He nodded numbly, the words washing over him as she stood less than a metre from him, "Are you feeling like that?"

She nodded back, her gorgeous caramel eyes looking up at him expectantly, her lips slightly parted. Her voice was almost a whisper, "There's something I feel is more important though, something else I read that I feel I relate to."

Fitz couldn't get anything intelligible out; his throat bobbing as she edged closer.

_"Previous codes of conduct become less meaningful and different connections are sought out."_

His eyes trailed over the soft skin of her chest, her neck, her face. He wanted to kiss every inch of her.

"There were things I put off . . . things I tried to bury before today. Things I want."

She was impossibly close now and he nearly jumped when her fingers dusted against his arm, every hair on his body prickling from the contact.

He could hear how heavily he was breathing, his blue eyes locked onto her brown ones, his body aching to touch her too.

He could barely speak, the hope rising in his chest nearly suffocating him. His voice was quiet, accent gravelly, "And what do you want?"

She held his eyes for a second longer, before leaning in and kissing the spot on his cheek where she had earlier. The kiss was different this time, her lips lingering on his skin as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Her scent filled his lungs, his breath catching in his throat as his hands reached for her waist- not wanting for her to move away.

She didn't, and he sighed when she slowly left a gentle trail of kisses on his jaw, his neck. His eyes slid shut, head lolling to one side as he let out a breathy groan. Her hands drew themselves up his chest, tracing his form as he drew her in closer.

She paused at his ear, her warm breath on his skin as she whispered to him, her voice husky and low.

_"Leo. . ."_

Hearing his first name caused something inside him to snap, turning and crashing his lips to hers as he pushed her against the table as Jemma moaned into his mouth. Her body relented; his hands were everywhere, feeling the curve of her waist under her top and his other hand deep in her silky hair.

Their kisses were deep and urgent, as if they were each other's air. Fitz couldn't believe he nearly lost her, and he couldn't believe what was happening now.

He was giddy with arousal, his head swimming with only her, his erection at her hip making her sigh into his mouth and paw at his clothes, throwing his t-shirt to one side.

She quickly eyed his chest, fingers gently brushing over his nipples making him shudder in front of her. His hands were round her face, their kisses becoming more breathless as the seconds rolled by, completely enraptured in each other. They barely registered the smashes on the floor as the bench rocked slightly.

_"Jemma-"_

She dragged him down to the floor, her whole body tensing and coiling like a spring as he lay down on top of her, a breathless whimper ripped from her throat as he sucked at her neck, kissing and nibbling at her ear lobe.

"Oh god _Fitz-_ "

She had never been hornier in her life; nearly eight years of growing sexual tension was making it hard not to beg him.

He had a hand running up her leg, Fitz feeling every smooth inch until he slowly reached her inner thigh and the edge of her shorts. He hovered above her, her eyes half closed in bliss as he asked her silently. She smiled, nodded, her hand reaching up into his short curls, her nails running across his scalp.

The first stroke across her folds was gentle, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She watched as his eyes turned a shade darker once he realised how wet she was, soaked into her pyjama shorts. She bit her lip when he slipped a finger inside her; her nails digging into his shoulder.

His fingers were as adept as when he was building something and she moaned as he curled and twisted his finger lightly, another one slipping inside her. She'd watched him for years deftly construct tiny electronic devices with a sense of curiosity and arousal. She'd never been more pleased to be right.

He watched transfixed as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. The image of her eyes closed, lips parted and groaning his name seared in his mind forever. He continued to tease her, twisting his fingers again as she arched her back, eyes glittering as he realised how close she was to orgasm. He watched her slowly unravel, crying out as she clenched down on his fingers, stroking within her further as he dragged the final trickles of pleasure from her body, she had never looked more beautiful.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Fitz pushed off her top and her shorts, Simmons removing the remainder of his clothes as the post-orgasm haze tingled through her body, they took each other in for a moment, perfectly still apart from their hands mapping out the other's body.

She curled her hand round his back, pulling him down onto her, every inch of their skin touching, _"Fitz please. . ."_

The sound of her perfect English accent, raspy and begging, was all the encouragement he needed. Holding her gaze, he pushed gently inside her, his head dropping to her shoulder as she cried out, his mind in tailspin at the feel of her.

She was like velvet; wonderful, tight, wet, velvet. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. It was too much to cope with, too much to even comprehend.

He began to move inside her, their lips catching chastely in small, tender kisses as he ran a finger down her cheek; her hand cupping his face. It was too much to think that only a few hours ago she was almost gone from the world.

Her heart fluttered looking up at him; he looked incredible. Curly hair half rumpled, lips swollen from their kisses and blue eyes piercing into hers as he pushed into her harder, deeper.

"Oh god. . . _Jemma_ . . ." His face dropped to her shoulder again, and she could feel him swelling inside her. He thrust into her hard, and she whimpered at the feeling of him filling her completely, his deep groans in her ear as he came inside her, collapsing on top of her when he was spent.

It felt nice to feel his full weight on top of her, she felt safe and protected . . . she soon, however, realised how uncomfortable the floor was.

"Fitz. . ." she whispered, he lifted his head up and saw her wriggling in discomfort.

"Oh god I'm sorry . . . forgot we were on the floor."

He sat up and offered her a hand to help her sit up too. She saw his face change when he suddenly realised what they'd done and where they'd done it.

"You don't think the cameras are on in here do you?"

"Probably, but luckily one of us knows all about the BUS' electronics system. . ."

He met her eyes and smirked a little at that, "Maybe I should stay in my bunk next time I can't sleep."

Jemma's eyes sparkled, "I promise I'll come check up on you."  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gotta love some one-shot smut. They'll likely be more, especially if there's plenty of Fitzsimmonsing in the final two episodes. DON'T HURT MY BABIES. Minx xx


End file.
